


Поиграем?

by desterra



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Блэки хотела Джека, который учится играть в гольф, потому что в гольф играет Нейтан





	Поиграем?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanuint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



Идея была глупой и в своём идиотизме переплёвывала даже спуск на байдарках в нежном возрасте девятнадцати лет, а так же решение принять шерифствование в Эврике уже в зрелом возрасте, озвучивать который Джек отказывался. Даже у себя в голове. Он тяжело вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу и поудобнее перехватил клюшку. Погибать так с музыкой. Где-то рядом похрюкивала Джо, даже не пытаясь замаскировать ехидный смех.  
— Молчи, — Джек помахал клюшкой в её направлении и поправил козырёк (играть на настоящем поле Джо ему запретила, опасаясь травм и разрушений: злая, жестокая женщина), сосредотачиваясь на виртуальном мячике и виртуальной зелени. — Это даже спортом называть нельзя. Серьёзно. Какой только болван придумал эти правила, эту нудную хреновину... И почему кое-кто так этой хреновиной увлечён?  
Джо промолчала. Не из солидарности, а из-за смеха. Ага. Всё ещё. Виртуальные мячики, тюкнутые клюшкой Джека, равномерно и неустанно отправлялись в не менее виртуальные небеса. Или летели по таким кривым, которые приводили к виртуальным лужам и кустам. Джек чувствовал подвох пятой точкой, облачённой в странные неудобные штаны. Экипировка, чтоб её. Хаха.  
Когда Джо устала смеяться, а Джек с грустной обречённостью наблюдал за трёхтысячным, не меньше, мячиком, медленно и плавно катящимся мимо лунки, он сдался. Честное слово, такому извращению не место в нормальной жизни обычного человека. Было обидно, но, в конце концов, им с Нейтом есть чем заняться и помимо гольфа.  
Дом встретил его приветствием САРЫ и тихим смешком Нейтана. Конечно, он уже всё знал. Параноик чёртов. Джек наморщил нос и потянулся за традиционным "добро пожаловать домой" поцелуем. Лёгкий, почти невесомый, он меж тем действовал как самый крепкий якорь, напоминая, что всё в его (в их) жизни замечательно. Не считая взрывов и гольфа. Но это такие мелочи в масштабах Эврики.  
— Между прочим, — Нейт аккуратно повернул Джека спиной к себе, переместил, удерживая за бёдра, в направлении лестницы и потёрся бородой о вспыхнувшее ухо, — мог бы позвать меня с собой. Я бы показал тебе правильную стойку, направлял твои удары, рассказал историю возникновения гольфа. Не пришлось бы мучительно тратить своё время, так и не добившись результатов.  
Ага. Точно. Не добившись... Чёрт знает, о чём там бормотал Нейтан, но Джек был заранее согласен на всё. Главное, добраться б до спальни. Серьёзно. Вот прям сейчас.


End file.
